A BellWood Story
by Cordelia de Lorio
Summary: Oliver Wood has always loved Katie Bell, as a little sister, then as a friend he could trust, despite the age difference. In sixth year her started loving her in a different way, but didn't do anything, knowing she couldn't feel the same way. And now it's his seventh year. Is there any hope? Rated for later chapters.
1. Sorting

Summary: Oliver Wood has always loved Katie Bell. In his third and fourth year as a little sister. In his fifth year as a friend he could trust, despite the age difference. In sixth year her started loving her in a different way, but didn't do anything, knowing she couldn't feel the same way. And now it's his seventh year. Will he have a chance to be with the girl he's loved for so long? *ominous silence*

Characters: Katie Bell, Oliver Wood. Others such as Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia are mentioned.

Genre:Romance!

Changes: I'm bumping Katie up two years so she's only two years away from Oliver. That means I'm also bumping Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George up one year. I know it's kind of a big change, so sorry if you don't like that…

Okay. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so just a little warning. That being said, I'd still love to get reviews, with constructive criticism, or if you're feeling particularly cynical today, just criticism! I honestly won't be hurt –I find criticism helps you get better –at least the constructive kind ;) As long as you review with _something_ I will be very happy.

The first few chapters are just going to be background. Probably one for Katie's sorting, another for her second year, another for her third year, one for her fourth year, and then we come to her fifth year (Oliver's seventh year), where the story takes place... Please note the first few chapters will be a bit short as I don't want to spend too much time on the years prior to the main story. We'll see...

Chapter One

He remembered her sorting vividly. As a third year he watched the sorting with great interest. In his first year Oliver was obviously too nervous about his own sorting experience to pay much attention to the actual ceremony. In his second he was too busy laughing with his friends and stuffing his face to worry about the sorting, and indeed didn't even notice that the song was different until Percy nudged him and told him about it halfway through.

But this year Oliver Wood was paying attention. He was getting old enough that he was realizing that it was very important to the first years, and it was his duty as a third year to clap actively for all the new Gryffindors to impress upon them how much better Gryffindors were than the green clad and jeering Slytherin scum at the table across the great hall.

First up was "Bailey, Tara," a small, scared looking blonde girl who was promptly sorted into Ravenclaw. Oliver liked the next one better, "Bell, Katie." A girl a little taller than average stepped forward as soon as her name was called, and walked directly to the old hat with a small smile. Oliver could see that she was terrified inside, but admired her for putting on a brave face. He suspected she would be the first addition to his house, and sure enough, almost as soon as the hat fell over the young girl's eyes (which, he noted, were a bright amber) it called out "GRYFFINDORE!"

The girl seemed so eager to go and join her new house she jumped off the stool and started walking towards the Gryffindor table without giving McGonagall the hat first. Her cheeks turned a soft pink as Professor McGonagall informed her that the hat would still be needed as the rest of the first years had yet to be sorted. Nevertheless, Oliver could see his favourite professor biting back a smile. He did the same; it was endearing really. Until some Slytherins called out and taunted, namely that prat Marcus Flint. He glared as he secretly gave certain someone a certain finger –he wouldn't risk anything more under the teachers' eyes.

But as the girl sat down at the Gryffindor table, he made sure to give her a big smile. _Katie, _he thought. _Katie Bell._ He liked the sense of it, he decided, rolling it across his tongue, testing it out. Katie Bell beamed back at him with those huge shining amber eyes.


	2. Quidditch

_Yay! So you decided my story was worth reading to the second chapter to! I applaud you! This next chapter takes place a year after the first one, just to clarify._

Disclaimer: None the things you recognize are mine. I am not blonde, nor British, nor filthy rich. Sorry if this comes as a shock to you.

Chapter Two

Oliver Wood waited anxiously on the ground of the quidditch field, tapping the toe of his left foot. He had come to practice early, wanting to talk strategy with this year's coach, Carly Warington, but she wasn't here yet. It was six o'five am. Today's practice officially started at seven, but he'd have thought Carly would have made a bit more effort to come early and strategize, make plans, diagrams, models. That's what _he'd_ do if he were quidditch captain. _Tap, tap._ It was six fifteen. _Tap._ Six seventeen. _Tap, tap, tap, tap!_

Oliver was starting to get very restless. He went ahead and kicked off, even though Warington always forbid them from doing this, so she wouldn't have to handle any "Safety liabilities." He didn't care much, because he could tell she just wanted to sound mature and impress upon the team her superiority.

Ah, he was soaring through the skies in big loops around the field, the air whistling past his lean, muscled build, and it was glorious. The sun shining over the day, the free feeling that always came when Oliver flew. Free at last, free from schoolwork and stuffy classrooms…

"Oi, Wood! COME DOWN! What've I told you about flying without supervision!" Oliver looked down to see Carly stomping onto the field. He groaned softly (even though a part of him hoped she heard) and swooped down in an elegant landing six feet away from her.

"Ah, captain, good! I wanted to talk to you about some strategy I had in mind before the tryouts this evening, so we can find a chaser that really fits. Now, about the posi-"

"Wood, I've told you before, I'm telling you again. Please do remember that _I_ am the captain, therefor _I_ will be working on the team's strategy and find a chaser that 'fits.' As I've told you countless times previously, if you really want to give me your input, drop me something by owl and I'll look it over." Oliver sighed internally. He'd sent four owls with detailed sketches, descriptions, and ideas, and had not heard back from her once. It was obvious she was ignoring him, but he couldn't very well row with her about it now because it was six fifty eight, and the rest of the team was coming out.

* * *

The tryouts for the chaser position on the Gryffindor team started at five o'clock. Oliver scanned the line of about twenty people at the edge of the field. That little strawberry blonde boy near the back didn't even look to be in second year, probably a first trying to sneak in. But the light brown haired boy in front of him, he looked promising, strong, tall build. His eyes found a girl- Katie Bell. He'd gotten to know her a bit, and found her to be sweet and quirky... he knew he shouldn't be biased, but he really hoped she got the spot. It wasn't just his biased self though, he knew she deserved it, had seen her sneaking out to practice late at night. And she was pretty good too. Not as good as Angelina or Alicia of course, but they'd had a year of practice.

Carlie Warington gave her pre-tryout talk to the whole line, as well as her team.

"Now, I want to find a good chaser today. A member of this team needs to be commited meaning this takes precedence over any other hobbies or clubs you have. And I'm going to be blunt because we've got to get through a lot of you. Now let's go."

The tryouts started. The first to try out was a pretty third year girl, who was absolutely abysmal. Next were a few boys, who were fair. There were a couple of girls who also weren't bad, but wouldn't be a first choice. The light brown haired boy was the first one with a really good tryout. The first year behind him was sent home. Finally, it was Katie's turn.

Nervously she walked onto the field, then kicked off. The sight of Alicia and Angelina up in the air with her made Katie feel much better –they had become great friends the past year. Breathing in a would-be-calm fashion, she caught the quaffle Alicia passed to her easily, then quickly redirected it, whizzing toward the middle hoop.

Oliver saw the quaffle coming. He always went a bit easy in the tryouts, but this one was just too easy for him to catch. After he'd got it, he passed it neatly to Angelina, smirking a little at Katie, obviously taunting her. _Can't you do any better?_

He saw her send an annoyed look at him before furrowing her eyebrows and looking more determined than ever. She got the next three goals in before Warington called the end of her tryout. Oliver probably could have saved the last goal with a quick outstretch of his right arm, but he didn't.

The next day a sheet was posted in the Gryffindor common room, more out of procedure than for much else, as there would only be one spot that needed filling, and only one name under that. Oliver had a feeling he knew who it was going to be, but looking at Katie Bell, slowly walking down the stairs, clearly very nervous and seemingly unaware of yesterday's superb performance.

When she saw her name on the sheet Katie's face lit up and she squealed with delight, turning around only to be tightly hugged by Alicia and Angelina, also squealing with happiness for their friend.

After breakfast that morning Oliver saw Katie walking toward him. When she reached the fourth year boy, she smiled simply.

"I just wanted to thank you for… motivating me at tryouts yesterday. I probably wouldn't have gotten on the team if I hadn't been so cross with you." She laughed.

"However you did it, you were great." He encouraged her, smiling back. "But should you ever need any more assistance regarding motivation, I would be pleased to infuriate you any time." He smirked.

And from that day onward, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell were friends.

**A/N:Please remember to review! I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Update: Not sure if I should continue. Will think about it for a few days and then will either continue or put one hold...  
**


End file.
